


Shapeshifter

by itsferrisbtw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Jschlatt - Freeform, Quackity - Freeform, Science Experiments, Shapeshifter Wilbur Soot, Shapeshifting, They kinda just find the fuckin dude, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsferrisbtw/pseuds/itsferrisbtw
Summary: Just a funky two part thing i might as well finish as I've had It since December, Wilbur is basically a test experiment that escaped a facility after being delirious after he surprisingly lived. He doesn't really know that though. Quackity and Schlatt kinda find him an "oh shit how far can this dude go???" hehe yeah
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Shapeshifter

A new experiment. Something, or someone thought to be non-existent. Scientifically, it's impossible in every way. Skin is skin and even through surgeries it's still your skin, nothing can change that. Until it did. Underground work you could call for shits and giggles or the work to continue humanity even after the world was in shambles. Was having a functioning shapeshifter one of those things…?

Adapt to environments, ok. Change if in danger, sure. But what if they didn't know how? That was with the 5067OOT project. Someone who willingly put themselves in this project that could kill them like it accidentally killed many others. An unknown name of [REDACTED]. He didn't have many friends, he didn't have much of a social life, but he was kind and risky enough to allow them to completely alter him. They only had one chance, and that was with him. Other short-lived tests under the names of 7130LTT, 8014HERA, the list goes on. But all were failures, in the test eyes and test eyes alone. With all the blinding lights and the machinery- half of which he didn't even remember… 

things were going wrong.

He was breathing fine, but his internal system seemed to just- **stop.** There was no functioning organ within him, even a heart, but something had inwardly morphed in him already to fix that issue. It was like somebody had implanted a new heart in him, but without a single beating of it, and without any blood pumping through it. The lack of blood flow, the lack of oxygen, the lack of anything at all, did something odd. It forced the organs in the man's body to function in a way that made them grow to contain that extra blood. By doing this, the organs and blood vessels worked together in such a way that the new heart could get enough oxygen to everything. 

That of which, felt like worse than hell to him. Feeling yourself change within you and you have no control over it. How would you feel of having your lungs and bodily functions torn from you and out of your control? He felt as if he was dying. This- was someone entirely new. The feeling of his skin either folding in on itself and burning at the touch of the table that he was held down to- his body changed rather violently. To someone entirely different. Different height, different eyes, different structure… the pain was almost unbearable. He could see the red and black spots within his vision, feeling as if he was bleeding everywhere...but nowhere was there seen any blood. 

He lived.

He lived through the experiment.

But the darkness soon had consumed his vision, as everything had gone numb… he remembered nothing of what happened next. The attempted and confused 'escape' from the facility- which he was willingly a part of but had forgotten in the moment of pain that took over his thoughts right then. Being stopped with multiple needles digging into him, and being dragged elsewhere to where he'd be reclothed to something more that fit him. He was surprisingly taller. He was only 5'4" before, and he was a full 6'5" now. A hospital gown, with pants to help keep him warm for him being unreasonably cold. Blankets that they tried to provide had felt like pins and needles on his skin, so they couldn't really do that...the next parts, were completely forgotten.

The next time his eyes were opened, he was...nowhere. He could hear the cars rushing past nearby, some people talking, but he couldn't see anything. He was being covered by something..a plastic blanket? "I don't think we're gonna fuckin' find anything here, Q-" "oh come onn, no eres un marica, ¿verdad? " "You take that shit back before I punt you, flat ass..." Two...very distinct voices. Neither of which he recognized. He didn't feel like he could talk, even if he wanted to. His throat was horrifically dry, and he could feel dry blood on his head...what happened?

The two talked about nothing interesting, as his vision faded in and out. He didn't know what to do, they were coming closer and he didn't know what he could say to two strangers Looking for something. Looking for him?? Looking for anything. But his vision had faded back out as the pain slowly started again, feeling his face begin to burn as it partly morphed to remove the injuries. The footsteps, had gotten closer. "you don't even know what you’re looking for!! You wanted to just-" "Shut up shut up shut up!- Schlatt- I hear something.." the younger voice had spoken up, as the two had gone quiet. The small, quiet crinkle of the tarp he was covered with.

Silence, and soon the two approached the mint-coloured and dirtied tarp, that was just barely moving… "Q what the fuck is that.." "I don't fucking know- touch it!" The two whispered at each other, a little fight of who would, but .. eventually, Schlatt did. Lifting the tarp, only to jump back at the bloody sight of the stranger, passed out and- in hospital clothes? Not normal ones, really. And the only indication of what his name was, was the marked "5067OOT - S00T PROJECT" on his neck.

What the fuck was going on?

The body was clearly passed out, and nobody else was around except the cars going pass above them. "Q- lets just fuckin' go-" "Schlatt we can't just leave him here… someone could kill him if we left him out here!" He hissed quietly at the taller, who looked uncomfortably at the body. Bloody head, but no injury. Odd marks on the arm where a needle would've been, but no marks. What the fuck was going on? Surprisingly, Schlatt started heading back for the car. "If we die tonight by this bitch I'm dragging you to hell with me. I'm getting the car- so just… stay there" Schlatt said uneasily, walking away as Q had bent down to look closer at the guy haphazardly wrapped in the odd tarp. Who was he? What the fuck was S00T? Soot? He didn't know, but he cautiously had went to shake his shoulder…. With no response. 

He was still breathing, but Q felt no heartbeat. There wasn't one..it wasn't the fact it was faint, there just literally wasn't one to begin with. It was unnerving, to say the least. The car they both drove in had pulled up, and Schlatt got out once again, going to open the door to the back seat for him. The two of them together had to drag the stranger in, and both whispering on each other of what the fuck was going on. This guy had no sort of ID on him, or anything except the markings on the back of his neck. His skin felt… Weird. Normal, but something was just- off about it. Almost like it had a thin layer of silk very gently mended with him. It wasn't natural at all..

Getting him to sit up in the back, Q had gotten in the passenger seat again and Schlatt had begun the drive back home. "...Q, what the fuck are we doing? This fucker could wake up an kill us if he wanted to-" "No- he didn't have any weapons on him.. he cant if he tried, he seems weak.." "That mans a whole fuckin'- 3 or something inches taller than me- my ASS hes weak!!" Schlatt had yelled under his breath, as Q sometimes looked back to see the tall stranger still asleep, thankfully. "We're gonna wait for him to wake up- then try to uh… send him back wherever he came from, right?" "it's not like we're taking him in, Q. Send him to the damn police if we have to. Some dude with fucking soot on the back of his neck isn't much of a giver, and even then- i dunno, I haven't seen him before in my fuckin' life like a lotta people but.. This isn't right, Q" Schlatt grumbled, as he continued driving in next to silence. 

The radio was turned down low, as Q kept looking back at the stranger. Pale skin, wavy but dirty brown hair, there was clearly dirt on his face. Yet no bodily injury on him… 

“It's… so weird.”

“What? What else is fuckin’ weird?”

“There's no injuries at all… or any that's not covered by- his um... His clothes…”

Q had muttered softly as Schlatt had kept his eyes on the road. Though there was a soft change in expression of the confusion settling in. “..don’t stress it. We’ll figure things out when we get home…” he muttered, as Q shifted in his seat to stare back out of the window. The dull, lifeless buildings passing by his view. Lights shone and faded as they drove past the open shops, and the sky threatening under the afternoon clouded haze, the rain that was going to hit later. To let the roads stay drenched, and alone as the sun would fade into the night. The rumble of the forthcoming storm, and the knowing worse could’ve happened to this stranger if they hadn’t found him.

He was glad. Only if Q really knew what there was to come.


End file.
